


Marked by the Darkness

by EvanescentDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mark of Cain, Other, some gore, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentDreams/pseuds/EvanescentDreams
Summary: Dean Winchester has received the mark once again. Obtained from none other than Amara herself. Yet this time, she seems darker... more powerful. Amara is not from this verse. The Darkness pulled herself from her continuum called 'Nightshade.' With her enhanced power, she has become more desirable, more enticing, and more irresistible. Dean needs to break her hold. But is he strong enough? Will Amara succeed in taking full control, -making Dean a powerful puppet, or will Dean find the strength to resist the irresistible?





	Marked by the Darkness

"Dean, I'm just making sure... I'm worried about yo-"

"I said... I'm fine." He interrupted his brother, shooting him a glare. 

Sam gave a defeated nod. He soundlessly turned away, glancing back at Dean as he left the room. 

After Sam left, a weak spell welcomed him and he stumbled back, wincing as his arm trembled and his fingers twitched, seeking the blade- calling for it. He felt as though the bones of his hand would break- the mark throbbed, sending a sensation through his veins that burned like fire. He groaned, sinking to his knees and slamming his fist down on a wooden table, forcing it to splinter. He didn’t notice the fractions of wood that lodged themselves in his hand. Without warning, his breathing became difficult and his skin began to boil. ‘The blade’ he heard a voice hiss in the back of his mind. ‘Take the blade’ it hissed. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands holding either side of his head. “No!” He protested, slamming his fist on the ground. 

Then, an eerie haze formed on the ground before him. Slowly… a tan object materialized before his eyes. “No…” He said quietly, attempting to back away from the mangled bone. But he felt as though an invisible force was keeping him from moving away, pushing him towards the blade. The voice grew louder in his head and the thrumming of his heart sounded in his head. ‘Take it,’ the voice chanted, over… and over. Slowly, he reached a trembling hand forward, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of the blade. A jolt of energy ran through him, making him feel as though an electric charge stilled in his very bones. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath before slowly opening them again, -the green hue was altered, darkened. 

Dean slowly stood, rolling his shoulders back and standing up straight. He surveyed the room, inhaling deeply. Following an impulse, he headed for the door, leaving the bunker without a second glance. Expressionless, he stepped into his car, starting her up. He kept a straight face, even as Baby’s engine roared to life and she gave a readied purr. Pulling out of the driveway and heading along the long stretch of road, he kept his eyes glued to the road ahead. 

After an hour of driving in near silence, broken only by the hum of the engine, he pulled off the road, driving a few miles across a long stretch of land. A small path of dirt leads him to an open field on the edge of dense woods. The car came to a halt, and the engine shuddered off as he pocketed the keys and stepped out of the car. He looked out into the field, closing his eyes as he felt a presence behind him. “Hello, Amara.” He said quietly as he opened his eyes. He did not shift, or move to face her.


End file.
